Future Memories
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: As I was driving down a lonely road I stop at a stop sign. "What's the point nobody is coming". So that's what I thought then as I was crossing to the other side then two cars hit mine."where am I who are you what happened". "You had an accident"


As I was driving down a lonely road I stop at a stop sign. "What's the point nobody is coming". So that's what I thought then as I was crossing to the other side then two cars hit mine. As my car flipped and slid across the road and into a grassy ditch both cars stopped. I dragged myself out of my car and into the grass I overheard one of the guy's talking about how they should just forget about the race and leave before anybody sees them. But, the other guy said no we have to take responsibility. So the first guy gave the other guy the money they betted on and left leaving the other guy with me. As soon as he left the other guy came running towards my car trying to find me. When he saw that I dragged myself out into the open he came running towards me. He looked at me with eyes of guilt I started to cry not just because of the pain but also the lonely emotions I saw in his eyes. I had cuts and bruises everywhere my eye was cut and bleeding there was also a thick piece of glass on my lower side. Everything started to get blurry and the back of my head was hurting really bad. The guy told me he would take me to the hospital. But, it was at least two miles away then he carried me in his arms and started to run. I lost consciousness when I saw the lights of the hospital. When I woke up I could only see with one eye and I had a wrap around my waste. I looked at my surroundings and I saw a guy about the same age as me. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed until an older man with a white coat came in. Then the guy got up and talked to the older man. The older man came towards me and asked me "Are you feeling alright"? I looked at him and asked him "where am I who are you what happened". "You had an accident" the man told me how I got hit by two cars and that the guy that was sleeping in the chair had been one of the men that hit me. Then the doctor asked me who I was and I asked him if he knew because like hell I didn't know. Then he told me "you have amnesia". Then I asked him what that was and he told me it's when you lose all your memories. The guy talked to the doctor outside the door and then he came back in he told me that his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Then he told me that he wouldn't mind if I stayed with him until I regained my memories. I looked at him he had black eyes, olive toned skin, and he had raven colored hair. He told me on the way to his house that he lived completely alone. He told how when he was eight that he was in a subway accident and that there were 80 people in that subway and that he was the only survivor out of ten other people. Then he told me that after the accident that his big brother left him and went to London and hasn't come back ever since. When he turned 15 he already knew how to clean, cook and tend for himself so he fired all of is maids. I started to cry and he looked at me and said it's ok that it feels nice to have company for once in a long time. Then he told me that he just lived in an average house. But when we got there oh yeah it was an average house for a rich person. Then he told me to come inside and it was so big. He brought me to this room and it was beautiful. The walls were white and the bed was huge it had white covers and in the middle it had a big flower. I looked around some more and it had a closet that was big and beautiful it had many gorgeous dresses. Then I saw a dresser with a mirror it had a hair brush and a jewelry box. But, there was something that caught my attention it was a picture of a very beautiful women. Sasuke came closer to me and he told me "that's my mother three days before the accident and this was her room when she was my age". She was so young and Sasuke looked just like her but his mom had a lighter color of black hair and green eyes. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so I'll leave you to change into whatever you want". When he left I looked in the closet for some clothes because I didn't want to wear the same clothes I did when I got hit they were all ripped and covered in blood and mud. So I just got a cute little white sun dress that came to my knees. Then I brushed my hair and put on some 1'' white slippers. Then Sasuke knocked on the door and came in he looked at me and came closer then he said "the doctor said that you could take off the wrap around your eye when you got here". So he helped me take it off and I counted to three and I opened my eyes one of them was brown and the one I just unwrapped was green. Then Sasuke looked at me head to toe. Then he started to cry and I asked "what's wrong did I do something wrong". "No, you just look like my mom she had the same thing with her eyes one was green and one was black with a little bit of red it started to show when I was born". I looked at the picture again and saw the resemblance but I had pink hair. He was right I did kind of look like his mother. "What was her name"? I asked with a curious look on my face. "Mikoto" he said looking at the picture. We stood in silence for a moment.


End file.
